


Teenage Dream 2.0

by daftydraw, JWMelmoth



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, Season 2 AU, Teenage Dream as it should have been, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 19:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daftydraw/pseuds/daftydraw, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JWMelmoth/pseuds/JWMelmoth
Summary: AU where Kurt runs into Blaine on that staircase at Dalton, and everything in the next scene goes exactly as in the show, but Sebastian is in the Warblers too...





	Teenage Dream 2.0

**Author's Note:**

> So we have 2 WIPs at the moment, but then stumbled upon a prompt on Tumblr and just had to fill it!

Kurt made his way down the marble staircase, looking over the rim of his dark-tinted sunglasses. Students in school uniforms were rushing past him, talking among themselves. They seemed excited. It made Kurt a little nervous. Kids at his school weren't usually this upbeat unless the cafeteria was giving out extra helpings of expired tater tots or the jocks had tied someone to the flag post in their underwear again. In a moment of wild imagination, Kurt wondered if the Dalton students' underwear had the school emblem on it. He took off his sunglasses. Time to find out what the fuss was about.

"Excuse me," he blurted out, and a boy with dark hair and a moderately nice bag stopped and turned around.

"Can I ask you a question? I'm- I'm new here."

The boy looked up at him, his eyes brushing over his outfit. Kurt braced himself, but instead of an insult, he found a hand was thrust at him. "My name is Blaine," the boy said. 

A little taken aback, Kurt took his hand and introduced himself as well. He completely forgot about the interesting spy name he had made up for himself on the way to Westerville. "So what exactly is going on?" he asked, as ever more students rushed by.

"The Warblers!" Blaine said, in a tone as if Kurt had just asked why water is wet. "Every now and then they throw an impromptu performance in the senior commons...it tends to shut the school down for a while." He grinned. 

Kurt frowned. "So, wait...the Glee club here is...kind of cool?" Or were they just rallying up to mock them in a group? Somehow, in Kurt's imagination, being taunted by a large gathering of handsome, well-dressed men in jackets, polished shoes and bright futures was even _worse_. At least at McKinley, he could console himself with the fact that half the guys wore mullets and plaids and only a third knew about proper dental hygiene. He knew their time in power was limited. After high school, they'd all be stuck in a badly paying job and an alimony settlement. That thought cheered him up at night.

"The Warblers are like _rock stars_ ," Blaine said, and before Kurt could say anything else, he took his hand. "Come on. I know a shortcut."

 _To what?_ Kurt wanted to ask, but Blaine was already pulling him along, away from the other students and through an empty corridor. Maybe it didn't matter. Being in Dalton was like entering Narnia or Wonderland. It was magnificent and clean and every buffed surface screamed _expensive_. There were fresh flowers and _working_ light bulbs and tall French windows and leather seats without a single scuff mark. Kurt would not have been surprised if a satyr entered next, the doorknobs could talk, or gravity made things fall upwards.

Blaine pushed through a set of double doors to reveal a large common room. Students were clearing away furniture. There were so many of them, each more stylish than the next. 

"Oh, I stick out like a sore thumb," Kurt let out, wishing he'd gone for a different jacket or fancier shoes, at least. He fiddled with the strap on his bag, knowing he could not take out the recording device he had brought without anyone noticing.

"Next time, don't forget your jacket, new kid," Blaine said, tugging Kurt's lapel out from under his bag strap. He patted him on the shoulder. "You'll fit right in." 

Kurt smiled incredulously. He wasn't sure what to do with Blaine's words. He had never _fit_ in anywhere. The idea that anyone at this school might take him for a peer was ludicrous- or so his fellow Glee members had thought when they sent him on this mission, probably secretly hoping the preps would beat the shit out of him. Kurt wasn't entirely sure they still wouldn't. But for now, here he was, and it looked like they were starting. 

Several boys started harmonising, casually filing out from the group like a flash mob until they stood together in the middle of the room. Much to Kurt's surprise, _Blaine_ started singing lead vocals. He scoffed. The boy had called _himself_ a rock star?

Then, someone else caught his eye. Easily one of the tallest boys in the group, this one pulled focus like no one else. Even though he wore a uniform just like the others, it seemed more casual, his tie just a little undone, the buttons of his jacket opened in a _I-cannot-be-bothered_ sort of way, like it was just something he had _chosen_ to wear rather than a dress code. His hair was styled up with care, a little messy but purposefully so...

...and just then, the other boy caught Kurt staring at him, and winked.

-

Sebastian was _bored_. It had been a long day, he had a mountain of homework to do and his free afternoon was now being disrupted by a _singalong_.

Sebastian liked singing, don't get him wrong. He liked the feeling that performing gave him and he _knew_ he was good.

He'd joined the Warblers at the start of the year knowing that it would be an instant route to popularity. If he was going to be forced into coming to this school, he'd at least make the most of it. What he hadn't planned on though, was being out shined by a dwarf with a penchant for bow ties and putting too much gel in his hair. 

He was getting sick of _Blaine_ getting every single solo that was offered, and as much as he loved being popular, if things didn't change, he might just have to leave the group and focus on lacrosse.

-

Just then, the double doors opened and Blaine entered, only he wasn't alone. He was followed by the most stunning human being Sebastian had ever seen. He was clearly not a student. His attempt to blend in was award-worthy (particularly the jacket), but he wasn't fooling _Sebastian_.

 _Still_ , Sebastian thought as the group started up a beat and moved into formation, _maybe the afternoon wouldn't be such a bust after all._

He saw the boy catch his eye and Sebastian winked at him, grinning as it caused an attractive flush to colour his cheeks.

Sebastian glanced obviously at the back of Blaine's head and then back at the boy, rolling his eyes in a ‘what can you do?' kind of way.

Kurt quickly covered his smile with his hand, hoping the rest of the performers took it for amazement. Keeping his eyes on the tall boy, he mimicked Blaine's little sidestep shuffle by shimmying his shoulders and making a concentrated frowning face. It was maybe a little mean, but he couldn't help himself. Blaine really looked kind of constipated when he was singing, and he was squeezing his vocal chords too hard. He wished he could hear more of the other singers, especially the tall boy.

Sebastian grinned and pulled a face at the guy. He really was beautiful. 

Blaine tried to hit a high note and missed it by a mile.  Sebastian saw mystery boy wince uncomfortably. 

He looked at Sebastian with a raised eyebrow and a questioning expression on his handsome face. Sebastian rolled his eyes and shrugged. He honestly did not know why the Warblers favoured Blaine so much.

Blaine was focusing on Kurt with his singing, and it was making him a little uncomfortable. It was clear that Blaine thought _very_ highly of himself. He reminded Kurt of Rachel. He shuddered at the thought. _Two of them_.

Clearly Blaine thought he was wooing Kurt's socks off. Kurt, however, had eyes only for the tall boy in the back. It was an outrage that he wasn't in the centre. His dance moves were clearly superior, and Kurt could tell the others were looking at him for the cues to spin and step. 

The boy was still looking at him, and emboldened by the little moment they had shared over Blaine's head, Kurt decided to take a chance. He licked his lips, slowly and deliberately, catching his bottom lip between his teeth, and tried to give the boy as much of a smouldering look as he could.

Sebastian stumbled under the look the boy gave him. It sent his mind and his hormones into hyperdrive and he missed the spin, turning too late and bumping into the Warbler next to him. James frowned at him and shook his head. _Whoops_.

Kurt smirked, pleased that he had managed to make an impression. He raised an eyebrow again and gave the boy a cocky look, as if boys were falling all over themselves for him all the time. 

The performance was drawing to an end, and Blaine was tuning ever more into Kurt. By now, he had noticed that his attention had wandered, and he was desperate to pull it back. He started gesticulating to the lyrics, and at one point even literally circled Kurt - much to the shared amusement of Kurt and the tall Warbler.

The song ended, and Kurt and the other Dalton students applauded. While most of the Warblers graciously accepted with their hands clasped behind their backs, Blaine took a theatrical bow. Kurt noticed his hair didn't move an inch for all the gel in it. _It must feel awful_ , Kurt mused.

Then, his heart picked up a few paces. The tall boy was walking his way. Well, sauntering. 

Sebastian smirked at the mystery boy as he approached and raised an eyebrow as he blushed again. Just as Sebastian opened his mouth to speak, Blaine stepped in front of him.

Sebastian sighed as he heard Blaine fish for compliments. He watched as the boy politely praised the performance as a whole and Blaine's shoulders dropped. 

The boy's eyes flickered over Blaine's shoulder, meeting Sebastian's eyes. He grinned at him.

' _We think we're being interesting to others, when we're only being interesting to ourselves,_ ' the boy said in perfect French and Sebastian's heart stopped.

"What? Sorry...I don't speak F-" Blaine started to say, but Sebastian cut him off. 

' _I've never heard a truer statement than_ that,' he said with a smirk. He slid up to the boy and knocked Blaine out of the way.

' _You speak French?_ ' The boy asked surprised.

 _'But of course,'_ Sebastian replied. _‘I'm not a savage.'_ He shrugged casually, putting his hands in his pockets.  ' _Plus, I_ am _French_.' 

The boy's eyes went so wide Sebastian saw the entire common room reflected in them.

"Sebastian," he added, holding out his hand and switching to English. "And I must say your pronunciation is spot on."

Kurt blushed again. Sebastian's accent was bringing a few of his most secret fantasies to life. "Thank you. I do try. My school does not exactly offer the best French education. I'm Kurt Hummel, I go to McKinley." He took Sebastian's hand and shook it - and then realised he had just given himself away. 

He pulled back his hand and stuttered. "I mean - I _used_ to go McKinley, um...I..." He sighed, giving up. "I'm in the rival Glee club. Please don't beat me up?"

"Why would I beat up a handsome face like _that_?" Sebastian asked. "Ah...but you're a _spy?_ Well then I'll have to think of some way to _punish_ you." His eyes flashed and he leered at Kurt. His face fell a little as he saw fear instead of amusement in the other boy's eyes. 

_'I think listening to the appalling performance was already punishment enough How about you let me buy you a coffee instead?'_

Kurt swallowed. For a moment, he had been really worried. As he realised Sebastian was serious about his offer, he let out a deep breath. Then, he straightened his back, hoisted the strap of his bag back on to his shoulder, and smiled. 

"Yes. Yes, I would like that."

-

**[5 years later]**

"Oh...oh god, Bas! Oh, hnnng, I- I'm gonna-"

_You think I'm pretty without any make-up on..._

Kurt closed his eyes tightly and tried to ignore the radio, focusing on the feel of Sebastian beneath him.

_You think I'm funny when I tell the punchline wrong_

"Please, don't stop Kurt," Sebastian begged, panting hard. "Just - ignore it, please."

_I know you get me so I let my walls come down_

"Urrgh, I'm sorry, I can't!" Kurt let out frustratedly, pulling away from his lover to crawl over the bed and hit the radio alarm clock with the flat of his hand, trying to keep his slippery fingers from touching the buttons. _Teenage Dream_ was shut off. He let out a deep sigh of relief and turned back to Sebastian.

"I'm sorry, but I can't stop hearing it in that squeaky voice and-"

Sebastian groaned and let his head flop back into the pillow, his legs slumping back down onto the bed. He gripped himself at the base of his dick. He'd been _so_ close.

"How is that asshole still ruining our sex life after five years?" He panted and shook his head. "Biggest cock block ever."

"I'm really sorry," Kurt said, and began a slow crawl back to Sebastian's side of the bed. "I'll make it up to you…" 

He waited until he had Sebastian's full attention and then licked his lips, slowly, and very deliberately just as he had on that first day all those years ago.

Something rolled over pleasantly in Sebastian's stomach and he grinned up at Kurt.

"Oh you better…"


End file.
